Close Encounters With an Unidentified Kind
by Servant of Fire
Summary: The Doctor goes along with Sherlock to help him break up Moriarty's web. Mycroft confronts them before they leave, and this is how they farewell him. A parody of "D'Monster" by Eminem and featuring Rihanna. For the Lady of the Fandoms.


** Close Encounters With an Unidentified Kind~**

**Lyrics are a parody of D'Monster by Eminem and featuring Rihanna~**

**Written for Lady of the Fandoms, because I couldn't help myself.;)**

Mycroft had called this meeting. When he found out Sherlock had survived his fall, he was livid, when he found out he was going after Moriarty's web, and that he was going after it with a friend, meddlesome big-brother he was he had to know who.

So now he was standing on the sidewalk at Pall Mall, and Sherlock and his friend stepped out of a blue police box, that when the friend pressed a button transformed into a blue Ferrari, which normally these are red.

"Mycroft, this is the Doctor."

"Doctor Who? And don't you already have a doctor, Sherlock? And won't he be pleased when he finds out what you've done. Why aren't you including him in your dreadful plans as per normal ?"

"Oh because John's life and the balance of the universe is at stake here. Which the Universe's balancing is the Doctor's specialty. Oh, and I'm probably going to still die trying to save John, so don't tell him anything, and don't touch my pretty rock!"

Mycroft was fuming now, "You- you- you are crazy!"

The Doctor( the Eleventh to be exact) held up a finger," Now ,Mycroft, we knew you'd be cross, so we made up a little something for you!"

And they slipped on sunglasses, and began as follows, yes ladies and gents, to rap:

Doctor began:

_"He's friends with the skull that sits over his bed,_

_Has some kind of palace inside of his head,_

_He's trying to save you, so stop holding your breath,_

_And you think he's crazy, yeah you think he's crazy,_

_Well, that's nothing!"_

Sherlock's turn , and he started the rapping part:

I didn't want the death-Frisbee or the cover of Newsweek,

Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey,

Wanted just to solve the cases,

Wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me,

Been wanting my cake, and to eat it too,

In front of Mycroft,

Cuz when he's off his diet his stomach is inflated,

Getting off track and it's confusing,

All I wanted was to be the Bruce Lee of crime spree,

They abuse ink, the press don't like me,

Hit the concrete (oh wee)

What I have to give up to get at them is bittersweet,

It's kinda like winning- defeat,

Ironic I was getting so huge, that I need to shrink,

I'm beginning to loose sleep, one sheep, two sheep,

Going cuckoo, and cookee as Moriarty,

But I'm actually weirder than you think cuz,

_I'm friends with the skull that sits over my bed,_

_Have some kind of palace inside of my head,_

_I'm trying to save all of you so stop holding your breath,_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah you think I'm crazy,_

(And then Doctor chimed in with,"Oh that's nothing! That's nothing!" and then began)

No, I ain't much of a poet,

But I'm the kind that likes to take a moment,

And not squander it,

Cuz with wibbly wobbly time there's no telling where all this could be over,

Tomorrow is imagination's conjuring,

Sometimes I wonder where these "exterminators" spawn from,

(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this? It's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're wandering,

Sherlock here's been wandering off yonder,

And stumbled off the top of a hospital,

And I'm the interventionist, trying to intervene between him and this monster,

Cause everybody he loves is why their gonna be killing him, and he can't conquer it,

Not alone with the conking on his head,

Keep knocking, nobody's home he's sleepwalking,

I'm just relaying the message the voice in his head is saying,

Don't shoot the messenger cuz I'm just friends with,

(And Sherlock sang out,)

_I'm friends with the skull that sits over my bed,_

_Have some kind of palace inside of my head,_

_I'm trying to save you all, so stop holding your breath,_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah you think I'm crazy!_

(And Doctor sang "Well that's nothing! and then Sherlock wrapped again)

"Call me crazy cuz of my amazing vision,

Twice as observant as an average civilian,

And now what do I see,

People trying to kill me, getting shot at,

Blood on the pavement,

Take it back to the days of murder on the train track,

Or the kid in the pool-house that got played at,

Poisoned foot cream,

And everything else that,

This fool got away with,

Caring about these fools aint gonna save them,

But if this guy , one out of a million,

Gets justice, and his mates become in-mates, that's great,

It's payback, told me he owed me a fall way back,

Get clues, turn nothing into something I can make that,

And all that stolen cash, get it back,

Needle in a hay stack,

Maybe I need a straightjacket, let's face facts,

I'm nuts for real, but I'm ok with that,

It's nothing I'm still:

(He and Doctor sang along suddenly)

"He's (I'm) friends with the skull over his(my) bed,

Has (have some kind of palace inside of his (my) head,

We're trying to save all of you, so stop holding your breath,

And you think we're crazy, yeah you think we're crazy,

Well that's nothing!"

~The pair performed a sweeping bow, like gentlemen, and without another word climbed in the TARDIS- Ferrari, and when Doctor clicked over the ignition, it made a "dooweedoo" sound instead of the normal starting sound.

And they left Mycroft in a dusty cloud, trying to process what the devil he'd just seen...

**~The End**


End file.
